


love is dead

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Drabble, First War with the Snow Queen, Gen, I thought Donald needed a tag, past Mildred Grubb/Solange de Chateies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie comes to her, afterwards, with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something that Rain and I were rambling about while talking about Milange a few weeks ago.

Millie comes to her, afterwards, with Sebastian. "If you love me, if you ever loved me, if you ever cared for either of us, stop this."

Millie was her love, but Sebastian was her best friend. Sebastian is set in stone, but Millie is married.

Solange sees her hands, one holding Sebastian in place, one holding his hand-her husband's hand.

Solange comes up to them, remorse in her eyes, until she gets close enough to strike. Her smile will haunt Millie for the rest of her life. 

"I was wrong. Love is dead."

Millie gasps.

"Long live the Snow Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] Also look! It's femslash February! Maybe there will be a lot of that this month! Although pretty much all I write is femslash anyway.  
> Also maybe I will actually follow through on something, anything this month. We shall see.


End file.
